Current cardiac ablation therapy typically uses an ablation catheter. This catheter is often navigated around the heart so ablation can be delivered at targeted locations. Such navigation can be complex and time consuming. Systems geared toward facilitating this process have been described and are currently in practice. For example, remote magnetic navigation (RMT) uses external magnetic fields to guide the ablation catheter (which is magnetically active) towards a location. However, RMT has limitations. First, the operating room has to be specifically configured to create the external magnetic field (which can be very expensive). This may involve providing operating room space for magnets and the like. Second, the target location is defined by the operator without any specific electrophysiologic properties. For example, unless the operator elects to approach a location where intracardiac electrodes are already in place, the external magnetic field merely guides the catheter but does not provide electrophysiologic recordings. Those recordings, if used, must be supplied from another source.